Misha's Final Wish
by Roxius
Summary: Misha's last wish, before they would go their separate paths, was to tell Shizune how she truly felt about her. One-sided Misha X Shizune, Hisao X Shizune. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katawa Shoujo.

* * *

Misha wasn't sure whether to scream, burst into tears, or just stand there and stare at the wall. It was graduation day at Yamaku High School, and it was also the last day that Misha might ever see Shizune again. They couldn't even communicate by cellphone when separated, because of Shizune's disabilities. Misha's entire body felt like it had gone numb as she attempted to forcefully comprehend the seriousness of the situation. Her blood ran cold.

'Shiichan...'

A single tear ran down Misha's cheek. 'No...I...I can't lose her...she...she means so much to me...she's my beloved little Shiichan...'

It had only been a few days ago that Shizune and Hisao, who had been dating for the past two years already, announced they would be attending the same college together. It was one of the colleges Misha had failed to get into. That announcement was like a brick to the face for poor Misha. She desperately tried everything she could to somehow convince that college to take her in, but it all ended in failure. After graduation day, Shizune was going to be spending the summer with Hisao, which meant today was the last day Misha might ever be able to translate Shizune's words. It did not make things any easier for Misha that all this time spent with Shizune had caused her feelings towards the bespectacled girl to go far beyond mere friendship.

'Shiichan...I...I...'

Misha clutched her chest tightly. Her heart was physically hurting from the pain of losing the one person she loved the most. For a moment, she considered that this must have been the pain that Hisao always suffered whenever one of those little heart attacks came about. Thinking about Hisao made the bile rise in Misha's throat.

'...Hiichan...' Misha's entire body shook as she fought to hold back the oncoming tears.

She couldn't forgive him for taking Shizune from her, but at the same time, she couldn't hate Hisao either. He was a dear, dear friend, and a kind person who was very dedicated to the student council. There was no way Misha could hate him, even if he was the one Shizune would rather be with than her. Hisao was the victor, and she was the loser. That's how it usually is in life; the girl will choose the boy over another girl. It's only common sense when the girl is obviously straight in every way.

'...If only the girl who lost didn't have to be punished with such pain...' Misha thought, wiping her face against her arm.

Misha had never felt so conflicted. If she couldn't make Shizune hers, then she at least wanted to let Shizune know how much she loved her before they separated once and for all. That was all she really wanted now, if anything. It would definitely make her feel better.

Yet...she didn't know how to do it...

Suddenly, a few seconds in the midst of her growing despair, it immediately came to her. 'Ah...that's it...that's what I'll do...'

Misha sat upright in her bed for the next five minutes, completely silent and deep in thought, before she began to get dressed for the day...

-------------

------------------------

-----------------------------------

---------------------

-----------------------------------------------

----------------------

-------------------------------------

-------------

------------------------

-----------------------------------

---------------------

-----------------------------------------------

----------------------

-------------------------------------

"Hiichan..."

Hisao Nakai stopped walking down the hallway and turned to find Misha standing before him. Judging from how red and puffy her eyes looked, she had been crying heavily for quite a while. Hisao was about to ask about it, when Misha suddenly held up her palm to silence him.

"Please, Hiichan...just let me speak for a moment..." Misha whispered, practically begging. There was no longer the hint of jovial cheeriness in her voice that there had once been. Hisao didn't say a word, and patiently waited for Misha to speak again. The pink-drill-haired girl looked as if she were in immense pain just trying to form the words.

"Where...where is Shiichan..?" she finally asked.

"Oh, she's down at the student council clubroom at the moment, working on some secret project...she won't even tell me what it is...apparently it's a gift for someone, as far as I can infer..." Hisao replied.

"Wait a minute," Misha gasped, "You mean...she's down there all alone?!"

"Yeah. I mean, as far as I know-"

Without warning, Misha grabbed Hisao by the shirt and shook him violently. "You idiot! You can't leave her unattended for even a second! She can't hear or speak!!! What if something bad happens?! There's no way of helping her!!! I thought you loved her, you bastard...!!!"

"Geez, Misha!" Hisao gently slapped Misha's hands away, "Shizune may be deaf and mute, but she's a smart girl, and she knows how to take care of herself! You of all people should know that! What's gotten into you?!! You're acting...really weird!"

Misha let out a choked sob, and collapsed to her knees, weeping loudly. "Oh...oh god, Hiichan...oh god...I...I can't take it anymore...oh god..."

Hisao knelt down beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Misha...what's wrong? You can tell me...I'm your friend..."

"Argh! How can I bring myself to tell you that I've fallen head over heels in love with the girl you stole away from me, and now it's tearing me apart?!!!" Misha screamed, and then she clamped her hands over her mouth when she realized she had just said the very thing she was avoiding to say. Hisao let out a heavy sigh. He always had a bit of a hunch that Misha had been in love with Shizune. Now he knew for certain.

"...Well..." Hisao began slowly, "I...I wish I could help you, Misha, but...I can't give up Shizune, either...I love her too much, and she loves me too...we're going to the same college together just so we can still be together..."

"I...I know," Misha spoke up between choked sobs, "I...I don't want to break you two up either. You're both very dear friends to me. If being with you makes Shiichan happy, then so be it! All...all...all I want to do is have at least one chance...one chance is all I ask...to let Shiichan know how I really feel..."

Hisao tapped the tip of his chin in thought. "...Maybe there is a way..."

"W-What...?" Misha sniffled.

"Misha...because you've been a good friend, and you helped bing me and Shizune together...I'll grant you your wish of getting to tell her how you really feel! It'll be like a little parting gift from me to you..."

"R...Really?" A smile formed on Misha's face as tears still poured down her cheeks.

Hisao smiled back, and nodded his head. "Yeah. Just come down to the student council clubroom after the graduation ceremony...and I'll give you two some private time to talk..."

Misha didn't know what to say; this was the kindest thing anyone has ever done for her. "I'll...I'll be there...I promise I'll be there!!!"

"Good!" And with that, Hisao walked away, soon vanishing around the corner without another word.

-------------

------------------------

-----------------------------------

---------------------

-----------------------------------------------

----------------------

-------------------------------------

-------------

------------------------

-----------------------------------

---------------------

-----------------------------------------------

----------------------

-------------------------------------

_After the graduation ceremony..._

Still wearing her cap and gown, Misha ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the student council clubroom. She felt like her feet were on fire, and her face was drenched in sweat, but she didn't care. She would have walked for hundreds of miles if it were all for her beloved Shizune. When she finally came around the corner where the doorway into the student council clubroom was located, Misha was surprised to find Hisao waiting for her there. He was wearing his cap and gown, as well.

"She's inside..." Hisao said quietly. He then leaned himself up against the wall and closed his eyes to rest. He was going to make sure no one tried to walk in on them.

"Thank you..." Misha muttered so quietly that Hisao barely heard it. Taking in a deep breath, Misha slowly opened the door, and walked inside. Sure enough, Shizune was standing there in the middle of the now-empty room, wearing her cap and gown. Misha could literally feel her heart pounding against her chest. This would most likely be the final time she would ever get to 'speak' with Shizune.

'...Here I go...' Misha closed the door behind her, and soon there was simply silence.

Two minutes later, while Shizune and Misha were still inside the student council clubroom, Hisao took out his cellphone. He pressed a few keys, and the photos he had taken over the year came popping up on the screen. Most of them were of him and Shizune alone, although several were of Kenji, Hanako, Lilly, Rin, Emi and Misha.

The last photo he had saved was of all of them together (Kenji was forced into the picture, though), and even Akira and the Nurse were in the background. Hisao couldn't help but smile at it. He and Shizune were going to be moving on to a new life soon, and this picture would be a constant reminder of the wonderful life he had here at Yamaku High.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Misha quietly stepped out. She was holding a small wrapped box in her trembling hands. Hisao figured that that was probably the 'secret project' Shizune had been working on; a present for the girl who had been her interpreter for so very long. Her best friend Misha.

Misha raised her head, and Hisao saw that she was crying, and her entire face was as red as a tomato.

"...You okay?" Hisao asked.

Misha nodded once. She clutched the box tightly to her chest, to show that she would hold onto it for the rest of her life.

"Well," Hisao took out a small shred of paper, scribbled a set of numbers on it, and handed it to Misha, "If you ever want any updates on how Shizune is doing, you can just call me on my cell...it's no problem...she'd definitely be happy to hear that you still care about her, I'm sure..."

Misha took the paper, and whispered a quiet "thank you, Hiichan" under her breath before dashing off down the hall. She didn't look back even once.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, Hisao entered the room to find Shizune still standing there. Just like Misha, she was crying, and her entire face was glowing brightly. Her gown was slightly off-center and her glasses looked askew. In sign, Hisao asked her what had happened.

'I gave her my present, and then...she...she told me she loved me,' Shizune replied, barely able to bring herself to make the signs with her pale fingers, 'Then...she kissed me...and told me that she would always love me most...'

Hisao wrapped his arms around Shizune, and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. She wasn't crying over being kissed by another girl, or having her best friend suddenly confess to her. She had actually always suspected it herself.

She was crying because that moment was the final time she would probably ever see the girl who had been her very first friend.


End file.
